1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-button keys with luminescent displays for electronic keyboards in office typewriters and teleprinters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the display of specific operating states of devices actuated by means of an electronic keyboard, such as office typewriters and teleprinters, it is known to employ elements which generate a luminescent display and which are disposed separately outside of the keyboard push-button array. Such arrangements involve relatively elaborate structure and associated electronics, and are further susceptible to disturbance and wear because the current is supplied to such displays via touch contacts.